A Safe Place
by TacoCrunchTime
Summary: A dark secret is found when Mr. Dwicky offers Dib to be his room mate.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: For the over all story there will be; rape mentions, sex mentions, rape description, manipulation, gore, suicidal thoughts, and homophobia. If these subjects make you uncomfortable, please turn away. I wouldn't not want any readers to feel the unwanted kind of discomfort. Keep yourself safe.

These won't necessarily happen between Dib and Dwicky, but you have been warned either way.

Zim will not be the main focus of this story, although he will be mentioned.

* * *

DOK DOK DOK

A ripple of panic flew over his body. An unidentified sound echoed through the otherwise silent house, causing the once tired man to now be fully awake. He did not want to move, nor did he want to. "There might be something out there," he thought to himself "maybe if I try my best not to move, it'll go away". But before the man could even begin to hold his breath, he heard it again.

DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK

This time, the man could have sworn he heard another faint noise. "A

growl, it was definitely a growl," he thought, but he thought wrong.

"Dwicky! Dwicky, please!" a nasally voice shouted "Open the door!". At the sound of his own name being yelled, the man shot straight up in his bed.

 _pit pat pit pat pit pat pit pat_

 **DOKDOKDOKDOKDOKDOKDOK**

The sound was now coming from outside of his window. "Dwicky! Dwicky please!" the nasally voice quickly turned into gross sobbing. The kind of sobbing where your cheeks swell up, and your eyes burn red. "Please, please, please. I don't want to be alone." Gasps for air escaped the voice between every second word.

Mr. Dwicky speed-walked towards the door, but hesitated to open it. The old, tired, Dwicky thought about the sudden release of death, and that made it much easier to open the door. The door wasn't even half way open before two small hands forced open the rest of it. A small figure latched itself around Dwicky, and the tired man let the heaviness push him to the ground. His mind wasn't quite processing what was happening, so he let himself lay there while the figure was sobbing and muttering to itself.

A couple cold, sticky streams dripped down Dwicky's bare chest. He looked down to see a short boy with black spiked hair and black clothes, whining and slobbering all over his chest. Lifting out of his daze, Dwicky used his foot to close the front door and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"You probably don't recognize me," the boy whimpered, but he was wrong. Dwicky completely recognized the boy, as he hardly had changed. "I just, they told me you'd be here. I need a place. I don't know, my dad he just. I need a place to stay" the boy was getting his words mixed up, slowly driving himself into more and more of a panic.

"Shush," Dwicky held the boy closer, flinching slightly at the feeling of more snot on his chest, "you can stay with me, just calm down Dib. Calm down."

Dwicky waited for Dib to stop crying, and he got up to find a box of tissues. Scraping the snot and tears off himself, Dwicky led got out some mugs and instant hot chocolate.

"I never really liked the newer flavours," Dwicky scoffed, trying to make conversation, "you know, the ones flavoured like different candy bars. I suppose I'm kind of old fashioned, right?" but Dib didn't respond. "You really don't have to give me all the details, but could you atleast tell me what you're doing here?" Mr. Dwicky began to scoop the chocolatey brown powder into the mugs, giving Dib a little more, and then hot water.

"I don't," the young boy croaked, "I don't have a home right now. I was kicked out." Dib's hands were shaking a little too much to hold his mug, not that he really wanted it anyways.

"Did anyone drop you off here? How did you know where I'm living?" Mr. Dwicky sat down, waiting for Dib's response before planning on what to do and say.

But instead of a simple answer, Dib blurted it all out. He's never been able to do that before. Every time Dib wanted to vent everything out, he was interrupted. Dwicky had never seen anyone talk for that long without breaths in between, but he did listen. And Dib appreciated it.

You see, for Dib at least, he never really questioned his sexuality. All the boys he knew were never even considered attractive or datable for Dib, though to be fair neither did any of the girls. Everyone always told Dib that he was crazy and when someone didn't, they ended up being far too old or they left.

It had become incredibly obvious that The Tallest did not care at all about Zim. Instead of giving up, Zim decided it would now be his mission to try and impress The Tallests enough in order for them to assign him a real mission. Zim did things like create a "better" disguise —it was really the same except for the "normal human aging" part of it, causing Zim to grow as the years went on—, put more effort into the study of humans, and other things to try to prove how well he could blend in. In The Tallest's eyes, this just led them to believe that the humans are incredibly dumb.

When Dib found out about Zim's new mission, he put his guard down slightly. He developed hobbies, started an extremely lame blog, and even met a couple online friends. This was where Dib started to realize that he was definitely not straight. All the intelligent, amazing people who actually enjoyed talking to him, with a majority of them being other boys, really made Dib realize how much he would enjoy a romantic relationship with another boy.

Dib's announcement to his family didn't exactly go as planned. It had already been five years since Zim first landed on earth, meaning Dib was the age where Prof. Membrane could kick him out. And he did. As he told his story to Dwicky, Dib could feel his body begin to tremble again.

The words still echoed through out Dib's mind; "Son, your interests outside of the paranormal had excited me. But this, this is far outside my likings. I'm afraid that you were never meant to be apart of our family." It wasn't as hurtful as it could be, but it still stung with each echo.

"I heard you came back last year, I even saved the newspaper article" Dib began to tear up again. Dwicky was in awe, but he made up his mind about how he was going to act towards Dib.

"Oh yeah. I remember the articles. I think the town was just excited to have someone other than you make a claim about aliens!" Dwicky took a sip of his hot chocolate, "Until they actually listened to what I said."

"It had your address on it, the article. Nobody knows I'm here, not even dad" Dib took deep breaths, which slowly stopped himself from shaking. It was no use, for he began to quiver again as soon as he began to speak. "Even if I was straight, I don't think my dad would want me as a son". Grabbing the young boy's hand, Dwicky bent forward beside Dib.

"That may be true, it may not be. You don't know that," the two of them didn't realize until then how silent the room was, "but you know it's never your fault. It's difficult, but if you don't matter to him then the least I can do is help to make sure he doesn't matter to you."

That night, Dib slept right beside Dwicky in the puffy, white sheets. The bed wasn't meant for two, but it wasn't so small that they had to squish up against each other.

"Dwicky, how was space?" Dib whispered in blackness of the room.

"It wasn't very fun, Dib" Dwicky shuffled a little closer to the young boy, "let's not talk about that". The room was silent for almost five minutes before Dib piped up.

"Dwicky-"

"Please Dib, please sleep. You're a growing boy."

"Yes, I know. But uh, do _you_ care that I like boys?"

"Of course not, Dib. I like boys too."


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of falling and being chased filled the young Dib's mind as day light shone on him. A pale yellow in the room of a grey, brown, and white pallet was the first thing he had noticed. A sticky note, to be exact.

" Dib, you can't let anyone know you're here. I suggest not going to school today either because of how stressed you were last night. I don't really have any cereal, but I do have bread and a toaster. Please eat breakfast. I get home at 4.

\- John"

 _John?_ , Dib thought, _Who the hell is John?_ It had just occurred to him before that teachers do in fact have first names. Even though that should've been common knowledge, it was still an odd thing to think about.

"John Dwicky," Dib's voice came out rather stuffy, "that's such a regular name. Everyone I know has some kind of weird name; Zita, Keef, Red Rusty, Zim, Gretchen... **Zim**! Oh he's going to walk right up to Gaz during lunch and ask 'ooo why isn't the Dib-stink here?' and Gaz will have to explain in front of every one how I'm," Dib stopped himself and sunk to his knees. He couldn't say the word out loud, especially after thinking how much worse school will become being the only open gay kid.

 _Faggot_ , Dib winced at even the thought of the word, _I'm a faggot_.

The emptiness of the house was lonely, but nothing new to Dib. Gaz was usually out with her group of friends, The Swollen Squirrels —or whatever—, and Professor Membrane was always in his lab. The crispy, black toast only had a couple nibbles taken out of it, as Dib's stomach was full of butterflies.

 _What would it feel like? To hold a boy. To be held by a boy. To have a boy tell you he's excited to spend the rest of his life with you?_

Thoughts of going to school and pleading Gaz not to tell anyone, maybe even offering to be her butler for a year, passed through Dib's mind. The longer he waited for Dwicky to return, the more his mind was clouding up with what the local pastor would call "impure thoughts".

 _To cuddle up next to a boy? To have a boy's eyes light up when they see you? To have sleepovers with a boy without dad or Gaz or anyone even knowing how we feel about each other?_

The boy's anticipation grew with each tick of the clock.

 _To kiss a boy? To make out with a boy? To feel a boy's breath on my skin?_

ButDib's wonder stopped there. His mind wasn't really all that innocent, but rather more prude-ish than anything. Not that there was anything really wrong with it, but Dib was far too embarrassed to allow himself to think about anything sexual relating to men. Not that he could even look up such a thing, as all pornography websites were blocked thanks to Professor Membrane.

Although Dib wasn't exactly a romantic kind of guy, he craved the companionship and intimacy. His heart began racing,

"I just really need to be around a guy who's actually interested in who I am. Or maybe be around a guy who just wants to be around me," he began muttering to himself, "Or maybe I just need to be with a guy in general. To figure out what kind of guy I would really like dating. How would I do that though? How do I just find another boy who likes boys without outing myself..."

Dib jumped with the creak of the door, swinging his head around to see a slightly late Dwicky holding a big box.

"I brought donuts!" Dwicky sung.

"Dwicky! How do you _be_ with a guy?" Dib's voice seemed to echo through out the entire house. Mr. Dwicky's eyes were wide with shock, looking at the boy up at down. Setting down the donut box, he speed walked towards Dib seemingly without control.

"I'll show you, don't worry" he whispered, laying him down on the raspberry pink carpet and forcing mouth to mouth. It wasn't long before Dib was squirming and muffling out a confused yelp for Mr. Dwicky to stop. He didn't though, Dwicky only pretended he couldn't hear. It was a surprise to Dwicky when Dib eventually kicked the man in the stomach and shakily —but not slow— stood up and backed against a wall.

Dwicky considered grabbing Dib, throwing him to the ground and tearing off all the boy's clothes. Biting and beating him, not until he was dead but so that he could not run from penetration. Dwicky also considered shushing the boy, treating him like a young child, setting Dib in his lap and reaching a hand down his pants. Mr. Dwicky imagined shushing Dib's whimpers and kissing his neck as he toyed with the teen's body. _No_ , thought John Dwicky, _that is much too risky. If I want this to work out, I need to be patient._

Dwicky put on his shocked face, "Dib! What's wrong?" though he wasn't quite sure how he was going to play this one out. Dib was shaking a harder and tears started to form, which was a disappointment to Dwicky because then he wouldn't be that satisfying to break.

"Y-you were g-going to," Dib couldn't dare say the word. _Rape_.

"Oh Dib! You asked me how to be with a guy! Showing someone is the easiest way of teaching them, really" Dwicky began to move toward Dib again.

"I don't want it! You should have asked!" The sensitive, teenaged boy sunk to the floor and began to sob again. John Dwicky slowly walked over to Dib, sat down beside him and began petting his head.

"I knew you'd be hesitant, so I didn't bother." Dwicky sighed, "you're safe here Dib. I can promise you that."

"I'm sorry for making a big deal out of nothing," Dib whimpered, although he wasn't sorry. It was one of those things that you say purely to get validation out if it. Dib expected and answer like 'oh no, you do not have to apologize' or 'you did not over react'.

"Just don't do it next time" Dwicky nuzzled Dib's head closer towards his chest.

And at that moment, Dib had already latched himself onto someone who could very well destroy him. He had no where to go and nobody to help him. It didn't feel right, nothing did, but Dib was only focused on trying to to calm down. And Dwicky was only focused on his plans to wreck Dib's young body, and to manipulate him into thinking it was alright.


End file.
